


tired of running

by dylansobrien



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, I hate myself for this, Language Barrier, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Xeno, for the glade gc, sorry you had to witness this, they fuck in the maze, this is just a pile of trash, thomas gets into it pretty quickly, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylansobrien/pseuds/dylansobrien
Summary: The Gladers all believe the Grievers were only there to cause them harm, turns out they want something else.or, the fic where thomas finally understands what the grievers were really there for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry. this was a joke.

The thing had dug its huge leg into the fabric of Thomas' pants and he hadn't realised until he heard the rip. From then on his pants were just loosely hanging around his ankles until sliding off completely. Thomas stumbled into a crawl and gulped in a breath before feeling warm breath on the back of his exposed thigh. Thomas was cornered. He had no way to escape the metal beast unless Minho magically decided to stop running away in the furthest direction. 

Thomas' head hung in defeat before he cried out. A flat, warm tongue had curiously dragged its way up the over the swell of his clothed ass cheek and began edging his shirt up until it was ruffled under his armpits. Thomas began to curl himself into the corner when the warm tongue retraced its previous path with more determination. His fingers curled into the rough, wet concrete and felt his nails worry under the force of it.

The tongue became more directed as it continuously swept over his covered hole making Thomas quiver in delight. The Griever let out a warped cry as it seemed to have found what it was looking for and used its long metal leg to rip Thomas' underwear off. 

Thomas let out a shiver anticipation and silently cursed himself for not pulling away but all voices of regret were silenced when the rough tongue  _finally_ made contact. It's licks were precise and strong as it repeatedly flicked over his hole.

Not long after, the long tongue was slithering it's way in, massaging the inside of Thomas' walls and forcing the boy to cry out. His arms struggled to hold himself up and he gracelessly fell onto his elbows, left cheek making rough contact with the unforgivable floor of the maze. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to help Minho and Alby out of the maze but now Minho was gone, Alby was unconscious in a shrine of vines a few metres away and Thomas was getting his soul sucked out of his asshole; by a  _griever_.

"Oh god," Thomas hiccuped out, his quaking arms trying to lift himself back up so he could crawl away but that only seemed to force him back onto the tongue more and Thomas was seeing stars.

Eventually, Thomas felt the familiar sensation of pre-cum bubbling from the tip of his dick and splatter on the ground below him. The tongue was still working wonders inside him as he struggled to slide his arm under to wrap it around himself and give a sharp tug. 

Thomas was now fucking back onto the pulsing muscle and stuttering his hips forward into his tight grip, groaning at the friction coming from both ends. The thing was practically _salivating_ over his rim making the slide much easier and Thomas was in heaven.

Thomas hadn't even completely wrapped his heat riddled brain around what was happened but his whole body was heating up and sweat was beginning to slick up his back, the shirt shoved roughly under his armpits making it hard to breathe.

It didn't take Thomas long for him to feel his balls tighten, the familiar feeling of heat coiling in his stomach. Thomas threw his head back with a high pitched whine, baring his neck to the damned thing and came so hard he was seeing white. His fist was covered in his own come and he was slowly coming down from the aftershocks when he felt the strange sensation of the long tongue being removed from him.

Thomas stayed put, one arm still braced against the floor, back arched and ass still presenting until a rough knock threw him onto his back. The wind left him in a shock as he looked up to see the beast staring down at him, saliva dropping down from his large mouth and covering his stomach.

Thomas stared up with his wide eyes before the Griever ducked its head and began lapping up the come which had spilt all over his fist. Its warm tongue then swiped over his spent dick which was beginning to chub up again.

It had been so long since anyone, _anything,_ had touched him like this - the last person being Gally but Thomas didn't really count that as sex since it was more of a pissing contest to prove who dominated the other.

(Turned out it was Gally because Thomas submitted like a bitch in heat.)

The thing then rattled closer to Thomas; its long legs placed on either side of his head as it began to lower its body. He watched in curiousity trying to figure out what the thing was trying to do before he felt it, the warm sensation of something wet and long dragging over his hole.

The beast was trying to fuck him but the thing was having a hard time finding Thomas' entrance considering Thomas was so small compared to its massive frame.

Thomas hesitantly lifted his hips in a way that he hoped would help the griever and- _oh! oh,_ _it did_.

The thing stuttered it's hips and Thomas began to feel much more than the engorged tip inching into him. The thing was long, thick at the top and became slimmer nearer to the base. Thomas swore he could feel it in his stomach.

Once the Griever was fully sheathed inside of him, Thomas scrambled for purchase. The beast seemed to understand that Thomas needed a few moments to adjust, due to the fact that the thing had only prepared Thomas with its slimy spit. 

After a couple of minutes, Thomas carefully rocked down onto the hard length inside him and groaned as it slammed into his prostate. _Fuck, it was so big_.

As soon as the Griever noticed Thomas moving it began rutting into the tight heat. Loud hissing noises spilling from its huge mouth, tongue lulled out at the side. 

Thomas' hips were barely touching the ground, his upper part of his back and shoulders being the only thing pressed to the ground as the thing fucked into Thomas. The beast had lowered its body as much as it could but it was still huge in comparison.

The long tongue that had previously fucked Thomas into oblivion made a returns as it swiped through Thomas' hair, pushing it away from his sweaty forehead. The tongue then began to swipe across Thomas' chest and, thankfully, payed extra close attention to Thomas' perky nipples.

Before Thomas could reach out and wrap a hand around his leaking cock, the warm tongue slithered it's way down Thomas' navel and gave long, leisurely licks. The tongue then began to impersonate that of a bee collecting nector as it moved to fully incase Thomas' dick.

Thomas grounded a harsh pant as he bucked up into the large tongue in reflex which then made him fuck back onto the long dick in return. The pulsing tongue around his dick was working wonders. 

"Fuck," Thomas panted put. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Right there." The Griever just replied with a harsh screech and Thomas didn't understand why he even tried to bother communicating cause this thing clearly didn't understand a thing that was being said but it seemed to know exactly what Thomas needed.

Just like the first time, it hardly took anything to get Thomas to feel the familiar sign of him reaching his peak. The overstimulation coming from the heat enclosed around his dick and the rough sensation of the long dick abusing his prostate and dragging against his inner walls.

Thomas came, for the second time, with a silent cry. Tears leaked from his eyes as his mouth hung open, lungs desperately trying to drag in air as his come landed all over his chest and cheek. The Griever didn't stop fucking into him and used Thomas' tightening rim to get itself off.

When the thing met its release, Thomas swore he was going to die. There was so much being pumped into his small body, his stomach swelled delicately from the amount that was being pulsed into him.

Without any word, sound, of a warning, the Griever tugged itself from Thomas' tight walls and scuttered off into the darkness without nothing much of a look back.

Thomas lifted his sore body onto his weak elbows and cursed as he noticed the sunlight begin to pour into the maze. 

The doors were going to be opening soon. 

Thomas looked down at himself with bleary eyes and winced at the mess. His clothes were in tatters and there was cold, watery come beginning to pool out of him. His hair was plastered back against his scalp from the slime that came from the thing but at least his shirt was okay.

Just as he had made himself as presentable as he could with what little he had, he heard fast footsteps coming down one of the pathways. Before Thomas could even turn around he heard a familiar voice shriek.

"What the shuck happened to you?"

 


End file.
